


Dreams

by Kiraya



Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: thirtyforthree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreams are excursions into the limbo of things, a semi-deliverance from the human prison." -Henri Amiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Theme #24 - Dreaming

Braska dreams of a world without Sin, a world in which the Al Bhed and the followers of Yevon live together without conflict, a world in which his daughter can grow up in peace and happiness, free from fear and prejudice. His heart is filled with warmth as he watches her, sometimes with his beloved wife, whose eyes are full of joy as they dance without care; sometimes with Jecht, who goes out of his way to make Yuna laugh, and Auron, whose serious face softens when she does.

If Jecht ever dreamed before he came to Spira he can’t remember it, but when he dozes off in this strange new world he finds himself in the sphere pool, playing overtime against his son in a championship game. His heart swells with unspoken pride as the boy (nearly grown up now but still too scrawny) shows off a great talent that could take him to the very top someday, and the crowd (in their odd clothes, Braska and Auron stand out among the people of Zanarkand) holds its breath as the son meets his father’s eyes, grins smugly, and lines up a shot only one man has ever made successfully—

Auron dreams only rarely, of a world in which the people’s well-being comes before the politics of the church, in which the maesters of Yevon issue a call to rally all the peoples of Spira, urging them to unite to find a way to defeat Sin once and for all. Braska is begged to put his pilgrimage on hold and serve as a badly-needed liason between the Yevonites and the Al Bhed, and though it takes many years filled with tension between all parties involved, their concerted efforts eventually manage to uncover something (sometimes machina, sometimes a lost form of magic, sometimes a fearsome cross between them, always ancient and powerful beyond words) that wreaks terrible destruction, but defeats Sin forever in the end. The people celebrate in the streets of every town in Spira, but what matters most to Auron is that Braska is still alive and laughing as Jecht grins and hoists smiling Yuna onto his shoulders, and Auron is filled with relief and joy.

After Zanarkand, they have no more dreams.


End file.
